Dancing with Scissors
by ConstrictingBonds
Summary: He was my own personal pain-in-the-ass. He saw through my stiff face, seductive swagger, and most importantly, my fake smile. And you know what? It annoyed the crap out of me. Him, and his twitchy ears and swaying tail. I should just shoot the bastard.


_The day I met the most frustrating bastard on the face of the Earth was right when I transferred to Japan._

_You must be wondering who I am, correct?_

_My name is Hinamori Amu. I was originally from California, but since of my parent's promotion, we currently move to Japan. My mother was a ditzy go-lucky women with a small skinny body and medium brown hair in a bun. My father had lighter chestnut colored strands, which were styled in soft spikes. Little Ami, which was my younger sister, had soft honey-colored curls. _

_Apparently I had a genetic defect because:_

_I have Pink hair._

_At the crisp age of 16, I was a girl with a façade always in place. An outer personality, one might say._

_My mask was hard, cold, and stoic. My inner-self flamed with passion, easily cried, and constantly scolded me for setting my face on auto-pilot when ever someone else was around._

_I guess I had multi-personalities._

_But he was the only one that could see through my stiff face, the seductive swagger, and most importantly, my fake smile._

_And you know what? It annoyed the crap out of me._

* * *

_"_Amu-chan!"

A mop of silky hair appeared from the pink covers. A groan escaped a pair small pink lips. Lids fastened tightly over a pair of eyes squeezed together tightly before opening to reveal sleep-dazed hazel orbs.

"Amu-chan! School!"

Looking over at the clock, bright neon green glared **7:30** at her.

…

5 seconds passed.

'OH. MY. LORD. IT'S _**7:30**!'_

Kicking the soft pink sheets aside, a pair of long pale legs swung down to the floor. Tiny feet meet against the cold hard-wood floor, but the pinkette propelled herself into her bathroom.

Skidding into a perfect stop in front of her mirror, she let out a huff. Swiftly, she took her tooth-brush and began brushing away at her pearly whites.

'_Brush. Brush. Brush. Spit.'_

Amu slipped into the red-plaid skirt. Buttoning up the white blouse, she looked at the mirror with appreciation when she saw the swell of her chest tent up the shirt.

She loosened the scarlet tie around her neck, and fastened a black studded belt to hang loosely around her waist. Red-plaid knee-high socks nearly covers her loafers, but the small black shoes still peeked out.

Using a small cloth, she wetted it and rubs her face softly. Taking a dry towel, she patted her face dry.

Grabbing her brush, she yanked the hair-device through her bright-magenta strands, before grabbing a hair-tie with a small sapphire cross.

Sweeping her bangs to the side so they rested lightly against her left cheek-bone, she pulled a few strands back and snapped the scrunchie to keep the soft-profiled pony-tail in place. The strands in the ponytail mingled in with the rest of her shoulder length hair.

Blinking her eyes again, she smiled slowly as she observed herself in the mirror.

'_Not bad for my first day'._

Glancing over at the clock, her fleeting hazel eyes widen.

'_Shit. It's already 7:38'._

Grabbing the case that rested on top of her desk, she raced down the stairs. Sliding to a stop right before the kitchen, she let out a sigh before schooling her face into a stoic mask before swaying into the room.

"Amu-chan! Your so cool!" her parents exclaimed in unison as stars erupted from their eyes.

The pinkette felt her left eye twitch in response, but decided to just nod at her parents.

"Onee-chan!" a small 5 year old exclaimed and attached herself to Amu's leg in a flash.

"Aa, Ami," passed through her soft lips as she petted her little sister on the head with a petite hand.

Shrugging on her black jacket, she clinched a red arm-band around the left upper part of the sleeve. Grabbing a pieces of toast, she settled it between her teeth as she looked pointly back at her family.

"Bye."

With that, she could hear her family squeal in delight as she exited the door.

* * *

Her walk to school was going pretty well. It was pretty normal. Pretty boring.

As she walked through a narrowed alley-way, that she found was a short-cut, she heard a pathetic yelp.

She narrowed her eyes as two bigger figures towered over the midget-like figure.

As she neared, a fist was being swung at the small one, and in a flash, she was gone from the spot, and intercepted the punch.

"Who are you girlie?" the guy growled as he looked down at her. The black jacket with the symbol of an 'S' told her they went to the same school.

Amu tsk'ed and flicked his hand away from her with a finger.

Him and his buddy glared her with anger as he felt his hand swing behind him.

Their faces were strained as they bore holes into her head.

A smirk wormed itself onto her face as she tilted her head to a side.

Straight tresses of pink fell over like silk as her piercing eyes gazed at them lazily.

"You were in my way."

Their faces tightened even more, and as they were to attack her again, a pair of be-jewelled brass knuckles made it onto both of her hands.

Pulling her hand back, she purposely missed his face by a millimetre, and slammed her knuckles into the brick wall behind.

A huge dent made itself known as pieces of the hardened stone dripped onto the floor.

The guys shook in fear at the nonchalant look on her face.

Suddenly, a realization made itself known to the guy on the left.

"She's… Hinamori Amu!"

Their faces instantly turned a several shades of white.

"I heard she beat the world's best soccer team: Single-handed!"

"I heard she has mafia leaders in Italy under her control!"

"I heard she kicked a kitten!"

They looked back over at her, face still masked in horror before racing off screaming.

Amu's slightly dropped mouth flinched with disbelief as her eyebrow jerked with irritation.

"Where the hell did those rumours come from?" she asked to no one in exasperation.

"You saved me!" a childishly hopeful voice erupted from behind her, "Can I have an autograph?"

A surprised-look dominated her stoic mask.

"Are you stupid? You were in the way too".

His eyes dropped before shining brightly with renewed fire.

"Hinamori Amu! You're my new hero!"

The pinkette rolled her eyes as she began walking away.

"Just be careful next time kid."

* * *

To be honest, Amu was shaking on the inside as she punched the wall. Her knuckles were extremely bruises, but she refused to let the pained look on her face.

Walking through the gates, she swayed towards the huge building with one hand at her hip, as the other held her suitcase over her shoulder. The whispers were already going around as the girls and guys gathered around and watched her head to the school.

'_Seiyo Academy…huh?'_

She looked up at the huge building with a blank stare.

'_Holy shit. This thing is huge'._

But her mouth thought differently.

"Tch. I've seen better."

Her lazily gaze scanned the courtyard, and then she continued to swagger to the front entrance as the student body swoon at her 'cool' and 'spicy' attitude.

Before she could make it towards the door, a screech erupted through the gossiping-masses.

"TADASE-SAMA!"

"NADESHIKO-SAMA"

"YAYA-CHAN!"

"KUKAI-SAMA!"

Arching a perfect pink eyebrow, she spun her body around lucid as her lightly-tinted brown orbs swept over the crowd.

Her eyes widen in surprised as she was assaulted by sparkles and glimmers.

'…_what the fuck is this shit?'_

Four extremely beautiful people emerged from the mist of surrounding fan-girls/boys.

As she continued to listen, she concluded:

Hotori Tadase : Blonde. Pretty boy. Cute. Nice. Sparkly. Too shiny for his own good.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko: Seems like she had a genetic defect too! Dark purple hair. A beauty girl. Sparkly. Too polite for her own good.

Soma Kukai: Jock. Soccer Jock. Omg… was than an earring? Hot. A red-head.

Yuiki Yaya: Cry-baby. Brunette. Cry-baby. Cry-baby.

Amu wasn't really surprise when they stopped in front of her and stared at her with a look of curiosity.

But she felt her inner-self jump as the blonde boy place his hand on her shoulder, and squealed in delight.

However, instead of acting like her real-self, she quickly knocked his hand away from her body.

"Don't touch me like you're my buddy, shorty."

Giving them one lazy gaze and a sly smirk, she settled her hand back to her side, and swaggered off into the building.

"THAT WAS RUDE!"

"SHE'S SO COOL!"

"SPICY!"

The pinkette shut her eyes and left out a sigh of relief. It was obvious if she got involve with those people, she would gain even more attention than she already had.

* * *

"Everyone! Please welcome Hinamori Amu!" a overly cheerful teacher announce as the teenager walked through the door, "Amu-san, may you please tell us about yourself?"

"Aa."

The teacher sweat-dropped at her monotone answer while else the class squealed.

"What are your Goals? Habits? Interests?" the teacher pressed on as Amu glared at her with pressing vexation.

"Sensei, I believe I came here for school, not to be questioned by you," the pinkette answered evenly as the teacher flushed a light shade of pink.

"Please, settle down near Ms.Yamabuki," she said unsurely, her eyes glanced fleetingly at her new student and at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hn."

The instant she plopped down on the chair, she let out a sigh as the whispered dancing against her ears.

'_Again, not knowing what to say was mistaken for acting cool.'_

Her chestnut eyes settled outside of the window, as she leaned against the palm of her hand.

'_And not knowing how to act was mistaken for the act of rebellion.'_

* * *

So much for having a normal high-school year.

Amu's pale hand supported the side of her head as she stared out of the window again. Birds twittered around as the tree swayed in the breeze.

A serene face popped in her vision. Dark purple hair in a pony-tail confronted her eyes as Nadeshiko smile softly at Amu.

A letter resided in her hand as she settled it down gently on the pinkette's desk.

The dark-purple haired girl leaned down with a smirk and whispered, "We'll be waiting in the royal garden. Be sure to be there."

After Amu recovered from her shock, Nadeshiko was already out of the door.

Her pink lips twitched in annoyance as she looked down at the white envelope with a golden seal.

The other students watched her with curiosity as they stared at the envelope. Instantly, she already felt the rumours going around.

"I bet they will make her join the guardians."

"She's so lucky!"

"She gets to spend more time with Tadase-kun!"

"Kukai-sama! THAT WITCH."

Her left eyebrow twitched along with her mouth.

"Tch. Whatever".

Silence.

……………

5 minutes pass.

………………………

"She's so cool and spicy!"

"I heard her mother is a famous magazine writer!"

"Oh! Her father must be some ace photographer!"

"She's so fabulous!"

"Her boyfriend, I bet is probably a older French celebrity!"

Amu growled with aggravation, and grumpily crossed her legs and stiffly turned her head to the window. The letter, still crisp and clean was glaring up at her, poking fun at her to open it.

Her eyes shifted to the letter as her finger contracted to rip the damn thing open.

Of course, her outer personality had too much self-control for that.

Even though her inner-self practically foamed at the mouth to shred the envelope.

The others just watched her, waiting for her to reveal the content that basically sang out to be open and scanned like it was going through a radar.

Her inner-personality won out, as she delicately slipped her finger under the flap and slid it across to free it from it's confinements.

_**To Hinamori Amu,**_

_**You are invited to join the Guardians at the Royal Garden, today after school The best time is before 5:00 in the afternoon. We have important information that needs to be discussed with you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Soma Kukai, and Yuiki Yaya**_

'_THAT WAS IT_?!' her inner-self raged, screaming so much obscenity, it would've made a sailor blush.

'_Tch. What makes them so confident that I will come?'_

But with that, she shoved the letter back into the envelope and crumbled the two pieces of paper-substance into a ball.

As she saw the other people watch her, she flicked the round-figure into the middle of the desk as they dove to get it.

'_So nosey.'_

* * *

And yet somehow, she found herself being towered over by a huge glass building.

Her head slumped down in defeat for a second before straightened back up into stoic gaze.

'_Curiosity was blamed for killing the cat, where else it was all stupidity's fault.'_

With that last thought, she shoved the glass door open.

"Welcome!" unison voices erupted as light suddenly streamed in even more powerfully, blinding the poor girl for a second.

Taking her hand away from her eyes, her eyes swept over the occupants of the room.

"Neh Neh Amu-chan!" the smallest figure said, her eyes wide while her dark brown hair was tied into pig-tails with large red bows, "I'm Yuiki Yaya! Call me Yaya-chan, desu!"

She felt her lips lift up a small smile at her childish antics.

As the others were going to introduce themselves, shattering glass interrupted.

Quickly, a swift figure flashed between spaces, leaving it identified as black blur.

Then, a body pressed itself against her's. Her breasts settled against the sculpted chest as ridges of abs pushed into her abdomen. A soft smirk danced across a smooth and handsome face as dark violet eyes sultrily met with her widen chestnut orbs.

Amu felt the ghost-like touches of his arms around her waist as he continued to stare down at her. His dark navy hair sparkled in the glimmering rays of the sun as his mouth came dangerously close to her own.

Though Inner-Amu was basically in melted-goo, her nagging inner screamed in defiance, shrieking out 'Pervert!' and 'How dare he?'.

Her face flushed red, contrasting with her light-pink hair as she shoved him away from her. Calming her rushing blood, her face was back into the mask, yet the tips of her ears still tinged with pink.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase's enrage cry pulled her from her blushing-state, Amu turned and glared at the man in front of her.

Or, what she thought was a man.

'_Cat…ears…and…tail?'_

Hazel orbs eyed the offending appendages warily as they flickered. Her right eyebrow began jerking as the thought finally made it to her head.

"**WHAT'S WITH THE EARS AND TAIL?!**" she exploded, pointing at the said un-human features.

"What's with the mask? Too good to show us who you really are?" he shot back, his sly violet eyes danced in amusing at her slowly reddening face.

Gritting her teeth together, her nails dug into her palm as she glared fire into the man standing before her.

"How cute. Acting all cool."

Before both parties knew it, the pinkette had flung herself at the cat-oid.

Her pale hands pressed down at his shoulders to pin him down, as her slim lightly golden-tinted legs entangled themselves with his. The doe-brown irises stared into his dark lavender orbs with aggravation.

Amu's small pink tongue flickered out, wetting her lips as she continued to glare furiously at the navy-haired man. Though her concentration broke for a second as she felt his tail coil it's self around her right leg, she went straight back to glowering at the male.

Ikuto felt her silky pink strands brush against his forehead as she heaved on top of him. His eyes were mesmerized as the small pink tongue darts out and licked the soft pink lips. His dark tail curled itself around her soft legs as he settled his hands at her hips.

'_Child-bearing hips'_ he noted as he felt them through the white blouse.

As Amu was going to open her mouth to scream at the male, she suddenly found herself on her back, and a large lean figure ascending above her.

Ikuto gave into his cat-like instincts and lowered his face into the crook of her neck.

'_Mmm…like peaches.'_

The pinkette was pulled from the shock of being flipped when she felt his wet tongue lapping at her neck.

"H-Hey! Y-You PERVERT!" she stuttered as her face flushed crimson.

Ikuto chuckled as he heard her accusation.

Amu squeaked as she felt him nip against her pulse, leaving a bite-mark against it.

He lifted his mouth up and brushed it lightly against her soft pink ones before lower it even more, applying little pressure.

In a flash, he was off of her, leaving her red-faced on her back in a daze.

Looking down at her, he smirked and looked over at the extremely enraged group.

"I'll play with you kiddies some other time."

And he disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Yes, indeed, my own personal pain-in-the-ass was no other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _

_Cat-man. Man-whore. Whatever you want to call him._

_As you can tell, he shook me up pretty badly when he appeared. If things were going according to façade, I would've just brushed him off like Prince.Blondie's hand._

_No._

_The idiot stole my first kiss too._

_After that, I demanded an explanation._

_It seems, this was no ordinary school._

_And for some odd-ass reason, I inherited three colourful eggs._

_**Yeah. Eggs.**_

_It wasn't the best welcoming present, but I have to admit._

_I don't regret him taking my kiss._

_And I look forward to kicking his ass and giving him a piece of my mind._

_Tch. His poor kitty ears._


End file.
